


I Can't Fall In Love Without You

by melanie_bxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Break Up, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Forbidden Love, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Matchmaker Pansy Parkinson, Neck Kissing, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot Twists, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Rimming, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Smut, Songfic, Top Harry Potter, Wedding Dress, Wedding Night, Weddings, wedding crashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie_bxx/pseuds/melanie_bxx
Summary: Two boys were secretly madly in love with each other. All it took was a breakup, a wedding and a major plot twist to get them together





	I Can't Fall In Love Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a song, I thought of the plot when I was on my way home and I was listening to it. It was a short one, almost all of my fics are long anyway.  
> Disclaimer: All of Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling. However, the plot is entirely mine

**Chapter 1: The story**

 

 

“You’re here early” Draco said seductively as Harry walked through the Floo in his flat and started stripping off his clothes as quickly as possible

“Gotta…go to Ginny’s later” Harry said between sucking on Draco’s neck and grinding their bodies together “A date”

Draco tried to avoid that last sentence, he didn’t want to know, he didn’t want to care, he only wanted to be buried deep inside by Harry.

So Draco forgot about it and sucked on Harry’s bottom lips, then he kneeled down and pulled Harry’s trousers off. The other man’s breath hitched, Draco licked a long stripe along his prick and started swallowing it all, he pushed it all in until the head of the prick hit his throat, Harry’s hand was now on the nape of his neck, fucking into the blonde’s mouth like Draco was a common whore. That was all Draco was, he was just some toy that Harry wanted to play, but Draco wanted it, he wanted Harry to used him, to fucked him hard, like they meant something.

“Draco, Draco, I’m going t-…” Harry groaned and came in Draco’s mouth, he swallowed all of it, and when he stood up, Harry hauled him in for a deep kiss, their tongues intertwined, exploring each other’s mouth. Draco loved kissing Harry, he loved being kissed by Harry, everywhere, Harry was the only one who could make him harder than ever. Then Harry had fucked him on the floor again, he drifted off to sleep after that and woke up to see that he was alone again

 

 

*

 

 

It was quite easy to explain the story of how it all began. They have been secretly doing it for almost two years. They started shagging since Eighth Year in Hogwarts, on the night of the graduation’s party to be exact. They were both tipsy from the drinking game and the next morning Draco had found himself lying next to his ex-enemy, they had fucked again after, and they haven’t stopped since. Harry was still with Ginny, Draco knew that. But he couldn’t stop, he couldn’t get enough of the other boy, so he decided to be Harry’s secret lover without knowing that he had fallen in love with the Golden Boy. He wanted Harry to leave Ginny, but he didn’t have the guts to say it out loud, he wouldn’t. No one would approve Harry and him together anyway, so he stayed silent, he was being a coward, but if that meant he could have Harry, then he wouldn’t mind.

 

*

 

It was a week after that when Harry came through his flat again at night, Draco was sitting on his couch, wearing only a sheer black robes, Harry had looked at him with eyes full of desire and need, he had pulled Draco in his bedroom and ripped off his robes immediately

“Hey, that’s my favorite robe, Potter” He sat down on the bed and Harry stood before him, leaning down to capture his lips in a kiss. Harry knew all of his sensitive spots and he knew exactly where to kiss and suck so that Draco would lose his mind. But Harry suddenly pulled off and looked at Draco

“What?” He asked and the other boy swallowed hard

“I-Er…I proposed to Ginny earlier”

_Oh_

Draco looked back at Harry, he felt like his heart just broke a little, no, it broke into millions of pieces, it did.

“Molly…Molly kept rushing us, and…and I don’t want to let her down, I love Ginny too, I just…I’m supposed to marry Ginny and have kids with her and be an Auror, and I’m an Auror now…so I have to…I don’t want to let anyone down”

Draco huffed out a fake laugh and smirked “I don’t think I care about that, Potter, just fuck me”

He did care, he cared so much he could just push Harry off and left, but he couldn’t, he didn’t, he lied down on the bed, all spread out while Harry fingered him. He felt like he was hit by a Crucio, it hurts so much, but what could Draco do anyway? Harry didn’t love him, and that was it.

 

Before Harry lined up his prick, Draco changed his position and was on all fours, he didn’t want Harry to see his soulless face right now. And he had let Harry slammed into him like a rag doll, he couldn’t feel anything anymore.

Harry came inside and filled Draco up, collapsing on the blonde for a second before putting on his clothes again, Draco hadn’t come.

 

“I have to go tell the Weasleys the news, are you alright?” Harry asked and Draco’s face was still buried in his green silk pillow, he pretended to be asleep, when the door closed, Draco sat up from his position and pulled up his knees, buried his head in his arms instead.

He sat like that for an hour before going to his kitchen and started drinking, he had chugged down all his Firewhiskeys and tried his best not to think about Harry. He couldn’t, and he couldn’t even cry, he was emotionless.

“Tempus” He casted the spell, it was 3am. He couldn’t even sleep, so he stood up and thought of an address to Apparate away

He knocked on the purple door repeatedly

 

 

“Draco, what are you doing here at this hour?” Pansy opened the door and yawned, wearing her red sleeping gown while Luna stood behind her in her white robes

He collapsed on the ground on his knees and the girls rushed to pick him up

“Draco, tell me” Pansy said “What’s wrong? Are you drunk?”

“He’s engaged” It was all Draco could say, and Pansy knew, she always knew, even before him, so she just pulled him in her arms and kissed his hair

“I’m sorry” She said “Go in and sleep, Luna, I will stay with him” She urged her girlfriend, Luna bent down to kiss him on his cheek and walked away

“No, I can stay, I want to” She said and rubbed his arm in small circles. He could only nod while burying his face in Pansy’s arms

He burst out crying when Pansy asked what actually happened, he told her the story while struggling not to cry so much for the damn git.

His heart was bleeding, and he couldn’t do anything about it.

 

 

*

 

 

 

“What did you say?” Harry’s face flared from the green flame, Draco had prepared himself to do this after two weeks of moping and avoiding Potter

“I said” He took a deep breath and said the words again “I want to end this, this thing”

“Why?”

“Because I want to, it’s none of your business anyway, Potter. So don’t try to find me anymore, I’ll block my Floo and fixed my wards, you can no longer come here”

“What? Bu-…”

“Good bye, Potter” He finished and ended the firecall. He sighed and took a sip on his wine glass

“Hey, are you alright?” Luna came up suddenly from behind his back

“Merlin, Luna, you scared me, what are you doing here at this hour? Aren’t you supposed to be teaching at Hogwarts right now?”

She smiled at him and shrugged “Well…a student accidentally blew up the table and I let them go, they deserve a break anyway, and Pansy told me to check on you first”

“I’m not a kid” He huffed

“Oh I know, want to watch the telly?” She sat down on the couch and pulled him down with her. Pansy had told him to let go, and he tried, this was the first step, but he wasn’t sure he could. He was in so much trouble he was afraid that he couldn’t fall in love without Harry.

 

 

*

 

 

_3 months later_

 

Draco adjusted his tie and walked through the door and into the restaurant

“I’m looking for…Mr. Gander” He said to the young witch who was standing at the reception table

“He’s right here, I will show you” She led him to the table in the corner, it seemed private

“You are Draco Malfoy?” The tall man stood up and said, Draco stood frozen, he looked dashing, he has got dark brown hair and great jawline, broad shoulders and blue eyes, like the ocean, he nodded and the man smiled at him, showing his white teeth “I’m Michael Gander, please have a seat”

He walked around the table to pull out a chair for Draco, the blonde stood down and stared at Michael, he looked so much like Harry, but so different at the same time

“Pansy said you are gorgeous, I couldn’t agree more” Michael laughed and stroked his hair, Draco swallowed hard “I was kind of hesitant at first, I just got out of a huge relationship, and er…well, but Pansy and her girlfriend convinced me, Luna, I think, I love that girl” He huffed out a laugh “Oh, I’m babbling again, I’m sorry, do you want to order? This is actually my first time eating here and I suck at deciding things”

“Oh, I-…” Draco looked down at the menu in front of him and back to Michael, the man was looking at him with a smile on his face, he was wearing a black tailored suit with red tie, while Draco was wearing a grey Muggle suit that Luna picked out for him “A filet mignon is fine” The waiter next to him quickly scribbled down his order

“Perfect” He said “I guess I’d have steak then, for wine, a bottle of Chateau Lafite 1787 please”

“What? No, it’s too expensive, Michael” Draco said but the man interrupted him

“No, no, it’s my pleasure to have this date with you, and Pansy told me, and I quote _‘It better be expensive or don’t bother coming at all Michael, my Draco is precious’_ so I want the best for you” He mimicked her voice and added “Well, Pansy actually threatened me, but who wouldn’t be scared of that woman?”

Draco laughed at that, yes it was true, Pansy was scary when she wanted to “I agree” He said and Michael nodded “But how did you meet Pansy?”

“Oh, it was quite boring actually, I’m a Mind Healer at St. Mungo, and this one time, I think it’s two or three years ago, I was in America before, so I came back to see that there was a war here, I became a Healer, and Pansy was my first patient, she was…well she recovered quickly, but after that we started talking like friends, then somehow we just clicked, we went to lunch together with Luna, and when I broke up with my boyfriend, Perseus, she immediately asked me to go on a blind date with you”

They had a rather nice dinner together, Michael was very nice to him, he made Draco laughed and he told Draco about his childhood, but he looked so much like Harry that Draco couldn’t stop thinking about him. But after paying the bill that Michael insisted on paying it himself, he touched Draco’s hand but Draco had jerked it back like he was going to bite.

“I-…”

“No, I was being rushed, I’m sorry” Michael smiled sheepishly at him

“No it’s just…I-…you look very much like…”

“Harry Potter?” Michael grinned at Draco’s frozen face “Pansy told me, she told me not to mention that name in front of him or she will kill-…oh _fuck_ , sorry”

“No it’s fine, he’s just some bastard who broke my heart” Draco said briefly

“Him? May-may I ask why? You don’t need to answer, I just want to know why Harry would leave someone like you…I mean, have you look at you? You’re beautiful”

Draco blushed “I will tell you, but you need to keep it as a secret, alright?”

“I swear on my life”

Draco managed to summarize the story for Michael, the other man just gaped at him, when Draco finished, Michael nodded and spoke

“Well, first, that guy is an arsehole” Draco laughed and nodded in agreement “But…I think that’s only your side of the story, right?”

“Yes”

“I am sure” Michael smiled and touched Draco’s hand again “That you are madly in love with him, and he is too”

“He is not” Draco protested

“I’m sure, trust me, when will be the wedding? Did he invite you?”

“Next week, I think, he invited me, but I don’t want t-…”

“Go” Michael said “Even though I am a Mind Healer, I might not be the expert in this, and you shouldn’t listen to me, but go, and crash that wedding”

“Michael” Draco gasped and said “There is no way I am going to _crash_ his wedding”

“I will go with you if you want to, I am sure that it will work”

“You are so sure about many stuff, how can I believe you?” Draco smirked

“I just do” He smiled “Speak of the devil” He leaned to look at something behind Draco, so Draco turned around to see Harry, walking with Ginny to a table near the window, Draco swallowed and locked eyes with Harry, but a hand came up to his chin, it was Michael, who tilted his head back and smiled

“Hey, it’s alright” He stood up and expanded his hand “Let’s go home?” Draco nodded and stood up with him, then Michael put his own jacket around Draco’s shoulder and whispered in his ear “Just a little boost, I saw him looking at you”

When they walked outside, Michael led him to the window where Harry could totally see them together, he stood in front of Draco, and Draco’s back was at the window of the restaurant

“I’m kind of sad, well if you were with me, I’d cherish you until the day I die, but after hearing your story, I know…he is the _only_ one for you” He smiled and leaned in close “Do you trust me?”

Draco could only nod, before Michael put one of his hand on Draco’s mouth and put his lips on it, he pushed Draco against the window and his other hand held Draco’s waist, he stared at Michael with wide eyes and the other man just winked at him, when Michael let go, he laughed and said “That should do it”

Draco turned around to see that Harry was standing up and wiping his pants

“He saw us and stood up too fast, ended up crashing with the waiter and spilled food and wine on himself, it was hilarious”

Both of them ended up laughing, and Michael walked him to the Apparition point where he hugged Draco and smiled “I’ll look forward to be invited to that wedding with you, it’s nice to see my friend getting back what they deserve”

“I’m sorry this date didn’t go like what you expected”

“No no, I’m not worried, maybe I will find my future boyfriend at the wedding, who knows?” He winked and waved Draco goodbye before he Apparated away

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 2: The wedding**

 

_A week later_

 

“Michael, Draco” Pansy shrieked as she saw Michael walked in with Draco “You’re both here”

“Hi guys” Michael said and smiled “I feel so weird, I don’t know anyone in here” He looked around the tent that the Weasleys built up and admired it before looking back at the girls

“Don’t worry, I will show you around, it’s just like Bill and Fleur’s wedding” Luna said and he took her hand, turning back to Draco and said

“Remember our plan, you can do it”

“What plan?”

“Oh just crashing the wedding, stealing the groom” Michael shrugged

“What?” Pansy whispered before pulling both boys down on the chairs “Steal the _what_ now?”

“I said it was a horrible idea but he insists tha-…” Draco said before getting interrupted by Pansy

“Brilliant idea”

“What?”

“Brilliant, Luna, tell them” Pansy said and pulled Luna down on her lap

“Well, I often go to the Burrow to have dinners, and Pansy too, but Harry and Ginny were always so…”

“So far, so distant, they barely kissed or hugged, she didn’t sit on his lap, there was this air between them that…it’s just so…intense” Pansy said and Luna nodded

“So? Just because they don’t kiss in front of everyone doesn’t mean that they are not in love” Draco protested

“Even Ron and Hermione do that” Pansy argued and put her chin on Luna’s shoulder which made Luna giggled and said “It tickles”

“I agree” Michael said “I told you so, now if you excuse me, let’s go look around, Luna” And with that he took Luna away

“I can’t believe I am here” Draco buried his head in his hands and Pansy rubbed his back

“He is right, you know, I have seen Michael, he is like this…therapist, he _is_ a therapist, he always knows what to say or do, he was the one who encouraged me to make a move on Luna, he loves Luna”

Draco huffed out a laugh “I know, he’s perfect”

“But he’s not Harry” Pansy said softly

“ _But he’s not Harry_ ” Draco repeated the words in a whisper

 

 

*

 

 

“Harry, how are you feeling?” Hermione adjusted his tie and asked while Ron plopped down on the couch

“I-…I don’t know”

“I have been your friend since we were eleven, Harry, I think I know when my best friend is worried”

“I-I don’t know if marrying Ginny is a right choice” He whispered

“Harry, listen to me” Hermione cupped his cheeks and Ron looked up at him as well “We will support you in every way possible, I-I have to say, even though Ginny is close to me, I-I don’t feel like she’s the one for you, and you know what, Harry?”

“What?” Harry asked and Hermione pulled him down on the couch with Ron

“Mate, look…” Ron began “Any moron would realize, every time you came back from your…mysterious activities, you look…happier, even I knew, you seem brighter and more cheerful, I don’t know who did that to you, but I-I don’t mind too…if you don’t marry Ginny, I can see the way you look at my sister, it’s not how it used to be”

“I’m sorry” was all Harry could say

“No, you’re my best mate, and I don’t want to lose you like in Fourth Year again, I will try to accept whoever is it that you love”

“Love?”

“ _Love_ ” Hermione repeated

“Even if that person is a _he_?”

“Well, we knew that” Hermione shrugged and Harry stared at her “What?”

“Well, Cedric in Fourth Year, and the mad obsession with Draco Malfoy, I kinda figured it out”

“Yeah, pretty obvious, mate, you weren’t even attracted to Fleur, I should have realized, but anyway, if you don’t want to…”

“Okay, I-I will think about it”

“Don’t let it be too late, Harry” Hermione stroked his hair and said

“My mum would be sad, but she will be alright, honestly the only person who wants you and Ginny together is my mum” Harry smiled at that, maybe he would call it off. He wondered if Draco showed up at the wedding

 

It was never his intention to shag Draco at first, but the blonde was like a type of drug Harry couldn’t get enough of, it was always Draco who could get under Harry’s skin anytime, and only Draco could get Harry’s mood in a swing, he felt like a jerk when he announced to Draco that he proposed to Ginny, he could feel the sadness in Draco’s eyes, he couldn’t do anything, Harry felt like a coward, he knew he had some type of feelings for Draco, he just couldn’t know what, and it has been ‘ _Draco’_ instead of ‘ _Malfoy’_ for a year now, Harry felt like shit. And when he saw Draco kissing another man that night, there was a fire in his stomach begging him to run out and stopped them, but he couldn’t, he was really a coward.

 

 

*

 

 

Watching Harry standing next to the minister made Draco’s heart skipped a beat or two, he looked so dashing in the suit, his hair was still as messy as always, and Ginny was walking down the aisle, she was led by Arthur, Michael sat down next to him and whispered

“Who’s that guy there?” He pointed to the groomsmen

“You mean Neville?” Draco answered and Michael nodded “Our friend, from the same school, he is single, by the way”

“Michael is excited” He said and Draco laughed, but quickly shut up when the Minister spoke

“Friends, family, we are gathered here today to celebrate the joyous union of Harry and Ginevra” He paused and Harry looked at Draco before looking back at the Minister “Now, before we begin, should anyone oppose to this wedding, speak now or forever hold your peace”

That was when Draco suddenly stood up, he didn’t know why, and the whole crowd was looking back at him, Pansy gripped his hand tightly, he swallowed and said “I-I…I just…want to say that…I-I hope you guys are happy” And he stood down, the Minister cleared his throat and said

“All the celebrations will be said after the ceremony, if you please, now, we shall continue”

“It’s fine, don’t worry” Michael gripped Draco’s hand and the blonde nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat

 “Harry, repeat after me, I Harry” The Minister continued

“I Harry” He said and Draco’s breath hitched

“Take thee, Ginevra”

“Take thee, Draco” Harry said and everyone gasped, Draco gaped at the man before him, Harry’s friends seemed surprise as well, Harry cleared his throat and stuttered “Ginevra, I mean, Ginevra”

“He-he said Draco, right?” Draco stuttered and Pansy could only nod at him, eyes still on Harry “Should-should I-…”

“I think you should go up” Michael said suddenly

“We will do this again” The Minister spoke “I Harry” And got interrupted again

“ _No_ , stop the wedding!” A familiar voice spoke

There it was, Blaise Zabini, crashing into the tent with a wand in his hand, wearing a suit and was breathing heavily

“ _Blaise_ ” Ginny spoke and they all turned back at her

“You _can’t_ marry him”

“Why?” Ginny said

“Because I love _you_ ” Blaise ran up to her and pulled her into a kiss while the whole crowd gasped in surprise again

“Blaise _and_ Ginny?” Pansy said “That’s…so _that’s_ why he kept lying to me when I asked him who he was seeing, and _Ginny_ is his _secret_ _lover_ ”

“This wedding keeps getting better and better” Michael said and Draco huffed out a laugh

“What is this nonsense?” Molly stood up and spoke loudly “Who are you?”

“My name is Blaise Zabini, and I am in love with your daughter” Blaise said proudly “And I wish to stop this wedding, I would rather die than lose her”

“Is this even _real_?” Pansy said

“Harry, say something” Molly turned to Harry and Draco was looking at him again

“I-Molly…I’m sorry…but I think…I love someone else, and they are in here too” Harry found Draco in a second and continued “Draco Malfoy, I-I think I’m in love with you”

“ _Yes_ ” Michael stood up and threw his hands in the air before realizing what he was doing “I-er, right, so Minister, I think that we should continue the wedding”

“There are no bride and groom” He replied but Michael snorted

“Well, I see there is a man in a suit and a girl in a dress” Michael gestured to Blaise and Ginny “We might as well do it”

“Do you want to get married now?” Ginny asked Blaise

“I will do it as long as I’m married to you” Blaise then turned to Harry and smiled

“I love him, mum, and you will have to accept it” Ginny said firmly and before Molly could say anything, Fleur gripped her hand and whispered something in Molly’s ear, after a few seconds, Molly turned back at Ginny and smiled

“Alright, just get married already” She said finally and Ginny smiled, running down to kiss Molly’s cheek

“Mate, I’m sorry” Blaise turned to Harry and said

“No, _I’m_ the one who should say sorry, I’m sorry, Ginny” He replied as Ginny walked up to Blaise again

“I’m sorry too”

“We cool?” He said and she laughed

“I’m getting married anyway, of course we are cool” She was pulled in a hug by Blaise and Harry smiled before walking down the aisle alone

“Mind if I sit here?” Harry asked and Michael quickly stood up

“No, not at all, sit here”

“Thank you er…”

“Ah, Michael, I’m Michael, and I didn’t kiss Draco that night at the restaurant, by the way, I just want to create some boost for you, and it seemed that I’ve succeeded” He said before switching to sit next to Luna

“He is such a Slytherin” Harry sat down and said, Draco remained silent “I-I’m sorry, I should have realized…”

“Do you really love me?” Draco said in a whisper and decided to stare at Harry’s green eyes

“I-yeah, I do, I kept denying it, but I do, Ginny is not you, _she_ is not _you_ , and I-I am a _stupid_ man, a _jerk_ , I even blew up my own wedding”

“Oh shut up” Draco said and kissed Harry, his hands were up on Harry’s cheek and in his hair, they kissed deeply before turning back to the wedding…it was Ginny and Blaise’s wedding now

“Don’t mess up the names, alright?” Michael spoke again and everyone laughed. It was still a wonderful wedding after all, even more wonderful when Harry wouldn’t stop holding Draco’s hand throughout the whole ceremony

 

 

*

 

 

 

“Draco, where are you?” Harry plopped down on the bed and buried his face in the pillow “I’m tired, come here and cuddle”

“Oh shut up” Draco said from the bathroom. They were at Harry’s house now, after the wedding ceremony, people were still acting like nothing happened, Hermione and Ron had smiled and nodded gently when they saw Draco and Harry together, Ginny said she might have suspected it, while Pansy had a smug look on her face all night, proving she was right all along, Michael had disappeared after the dancing, and Neville was gone too, so Draco could only snort at that. And now Draco was standing in the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror and he took a deep breath. Finally, he opened the door and walked out

“Harry?” Draco whispered and Harry jolted awake

“Yea- holy Jesus _fuck_ , Draco” Harry gasped and his eyes were opened wide, his pupils dilated as he looked at Draco

“Close your mouth, Harry, you’ll catch a fly” Draco chuckled and continued “So…how do you feel?”

“This room is getting hotter, I’m serious” Harry immediately put a hand over the bulge on his trousers and grinned

Draco was wearing a white lace wedding dress that has long sleeves and a sweetheart neck line to show off his skin, the dress was long and was a trumpet shape that looked incredibly hot wrapped around Draco’s body, the blonde turned around and looked back at Harry

“I thought you said you’re tired?” He smirked and let Harry gaped at his back, it was a low back dress so Harry could totally see Draco’s pale back from the bed, Harry swallowed hard

“I-no, no, I’m not tired at all, quite horny, actually” He replied and Draco snorted “Why are you wearing it? Not that I don’t like it, I bloody _love_ it”

“Oh I just think that...” He pulled his dress up a bit to show Harry his black Louboutin heels “You were supposed to get married today, but you didn’t, so how about…you still get to fuck a bride tonight? Only if you want to, of course”

“ _Fuck_ yes” Harry stood up so fast he felt dizzy, but he just strode to Draco’s spot and pulled him into a kiss “Fuck, you don’t know how hot you look right now, I’d fuck the daylight out of you”

“Are you sure?” He challenged Harry with a smirk on his face, but then he was pushed down to the bed, all sprawled out, so he propped up on his elbow and grinned at Harry, who was trying to strip off his clothes as soon as possible

“Oh I am sure” Harry jumped on the bed and put his arms on either side of Draco’s head, only to lunged in and kissed him, their tongues intertwined and Harry had never felt this aroused before, maybe Harry was a kinky fuck, his hands wandering to everywhere he could, touching Draco’s beautiful body, he pulled back and whispered “Fuck you are an angel, how can I survive without you?”

“Shut up and fuck me” Draco turned to get out of the dress but Harry stopped him

“No, the dress and the heels stay” He smirked and looked at Draco’s face again “Draco, are you…wearing lipstick too?”

“Pansy might have put that in my pocket” He looked at the ceiling and replied “She might have also been the one who ordered this dress from Italy”

“Fuck, why do I deserve someone like you?” Harry panted as he sucked on a sensitive part of Draco’s neck and decided to bite into the pale flesh, Draco moaned and arched his body, rubbing his crotch against Harry “Please say that you’re wearing knickers too”

“Hmm, how about you find it out yourself” Draco smirked and Harry melted before the blonde, sitting up straight Harry pushed Draco’s dress up to see a white lace knickers and a big bulge under it, he mumbled some incoherent words before he started kissing Draco’s beautiful long legs

“You don’t know how hard I am for you right now” Harry panted as he kissed Draco’s inner thigh, earning a moan from the blonde, he mouthed the bulge from outside and Draco moaned louder, pushing the knickers aside, he pulled out Draco’s leaking prick and put it in his mouth

“Ha- _Harry_ ” He panted harder when Harry sucked harder and hollowed his cheeks, his lubed finger wandered down to Draco’s entrance and slipped it in easily “Fuck, Harry”

“You prepared yourself?” Harry pulled off and put Draco’s legs over his shoulder, his finger was pulled out and replaced by his tongue instead

“Ahh _Harry_ ” Draco panted and gripped on Harry’s hair “Fuck you, at least let me take this off”

“No” Harry whispered “You look fucking hot in it, you have no idea” He continued diving into Draco’s entrance with his tongue, swirling and scissoring it inside, eliciting a moan from the blonde

Draco’s heels dugged into Harry’s shoulder blades, his hands were now gripping on the sheets instead, his forehead was slicked with sweat, and Harry wouldn’t stop rimming him

“Harry I _swear_ if you don’t fuck me right now, you will never see me in these types of clothes anymore” He grumbled between moans

“You got me there” Harry snorted and sat up, wrapping Draco’s legs around his waist and bent down to licked Draco’s nipples through the dress, once the fabric was wet from Harry’s tongue, he lined up his prick and started pushing in Draco’s loose entrance, he stayed there and Draco had to smacked him in the arm to force him to move

“Fucking tease” Draco glared and then cried out when Harry slammed in suddenly, Harry laughed and captured his lips again while thrusting in, his hands intertwining with Draco’s, once he got the angle right and started hitting Draco’s prostate, the blonde cried out and panted, his hand reaching for his own leaking prick but Harry won’t let him

“You…won’t… _touch_ it” Harry mumbled and licked on the shell of Draco’s earlobe, which earned a shudder from the blonde

“ _Harry_ ” Draco moaned and Harry slammed in harder and faster, Draco’s eyes were blown wide as he gripped on the sheets and came hard, spurting on his dress, Harry was still pounding into him

“Draco, Draco, Draco” He chanted “I-I love you” He whispered and kissed Draco again while filling him up inside. Finally, Harry collapsed down on Draco, breathing heavily, after a minute, he started thrusting in lazily again

“Harry, don’t you dare, I’m tired” Draco gasped when Harry slammed in

“I know, you still look hot in that dress, I think I’m going to keep this”

“Keep what?” Draco moaned when Harry pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to him, pulling Draco to his chest

“You, this dress, the heels, and you” He said and kissed the nape of his neck

“I should have known you were a sap” Draco said and blurted out “What are we now?”

Harry chuckled and replied “I thought it was quite obvious today when I told everyone that I love you, what do you think we are?”

“I don’t know, what do you think?”

“Hmm, boyfriends, lovers, husbands, soulmates” Harry hummed

“What was that in the middle?” Draco turned his head and asked, his cheeks were probably full of smudges from his lipstick now

“Lovers” Harry answered and kissed Draco again

“Harry, are you seriously having a boner right now?” Draco gasped when he felt something poking at his arse

“What? You can’t blame me, blame the dress” Harry protested and started grinding on Draco “Alright, we can sleep, I will deal with it tomorrow” He winked at Draco and the blonde huffed out a laugh

“You are insatiable” Draco said

“Only for you, Draco, only for you” He kissed Draco’s forehead and buried his nose in Draco’s hair “I love you”

“Shut up” Draco replied, hiding a blush from his cheeks and a smile from his lips, he sighed happily and dozed off after he heard Harry’s snores. They were official now, and Draco couldn’t be happier, maybe he would have a happy ending after all, but only with Harry in it.

The End.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The reference in the fic was from the show FRIENDS, I love both of them so I just had to.  
> Please comment so I know my writing is not horrible lol thank you all for reading xo


End file.
